Conventionally, apparatuses for producing a microemulsion (containing microspheres) and microcapsules have been used in steps of manufacturing chemicals and some processes have been proposed. There are the following processes (see, for example, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Application Publication No. 8-508933): a process in which a second solution is dropped in a first solution, a process in which a first solution is dropped in the air from the inside portion of a double tube and a second solution is dropped from the outside portion thereof, and so on. Among processes for scattering droplets in the air, there is a process for ejecting droplets using piezoelectric elements used for inkjet printers and so on.